


Melody Stardust - Space Stripper

by tigerflower (peadragon)



Series: My D&D babies [2]
Category: Original Work, Starfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Spit the Goblin (c) my husband, but his brothers Scratch Sniff & Lick were mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peadragon/pseuds/tigerflower
Summary: A series of ficlets about my original Starfinder character Melody Stardust, the (in)famous Space Stripper.Melody Stardust | 27 | He/Them | Genderqueer | Pansexual | Hedonist | Pacifist.Professional Erotic Dancer, Adult Film Star & Petty Criminal. Amateur Hero.Give me 10 minutes & enough creds & I can be anything you want me to be ;)





	Melody Stardust - Space Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> These will be missing a lot of context for people not in the related game, but they might still be interesting to others.

Spit took a swig of his drink as he watched the news coverage of his boss's trial. Well, ex-boss he supposed. Looked like the old man wasn't going to worm his way out of this one. There was even talk of the death penalty.

A new email notification popped up on his HUD. The subject line was an all-caps advertisement for penis-augmentation. Anyone else would dismiss it as spam, but Spit could recognise the fingerprints of his best friend anywhere.

He hadn't heard from Melody in two weeks, since the initial message telling him the boss had been nabbed and warning him to go to ground. He hadn't asked where they were planning on hiding out for obvious reasons, but he'd half expected them to turn up on his doorstep. But either they'd had somewhere else to crash, or they hadn't made it out because they'd never showed.

Spit motioned to the bartender for another drink and opened the email. Between the glittering animated text, copious emojii, and photographs of variously augmented dicks, he managed to decipher a short message.

_Wanna do something utterly stupid and reckless? Wanna help me save the old man's life?_

Spit sighed. He should have expected this the second Melody told him The Baron had been arrested. The Baron had meant a lot to Melody. A sponsor, a mentor, probably even a father figure, though Melody would never admit it. Spit didn't care near as much about his boss, but Melody was family. The only one he had left since his brothers had been killed in that salvage job. He would do anything for the dramatic asshole. But did anything include breaking the largest profile organised crime bust in living memory out from death row with, knowing Melody, no plan and even less resources? Hell yes it did.

Spit smiled and shot off an email to Melody's account advertising goblin manufactured sex toys. Between the flashing text and animated diagrams it said, _You know I'd do anything for you Melody. You're my brother. Name the time & place. _

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest Board: https://pin.it/boyj4vhhmtiasp  
> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7vXCpIGZNSG9oznJDMNIJ0?si=YvMGHlVUSe-SJtYUugiVwg


End file.
